Chess Piece
by Rileyyheartt
Summary: We were both young when we first met. I didn't know his name, he didn't know mine. We never spoke. We just watched. It hadn't been a friendship, but it was the closest that either of us had ever been to one. How is it that we came face to face now? After all these years? I don't believe in circumstance. (TempHiatus Being Re-written) LxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chess Piece

Chapter One

"L, did you know, Gods of Death love apples?"

**Authors Note: I do not own any of the Characters of Death Note, Nor do I have any part in the original Death Note. The only thing that I own is the story line and my OC.**

This is not the first FanFiction I have ever written, however, this is my first time posting one. I have already finished the main story line. You will come to understand the name of this FanFiction in later chapters. I only have the first completed so far. Please, give feedback and enjoy! ~Rileyy

Startled by a blaring noise, I bolted upright. It was only my alarm. Looking at the mirror above my dresser, I took account of my appearance. My black hair was plastered across my face. I took note of the small features that were similar to those in pictures of my parents that I had seen. It's the reason that I was here, in Shinjuku Japan. My Father Akuma Fuzen, international criminal and drug lord, lived here. I'm not sure if he knows of my existence. My mother died while giving birth to me at a local Cathedral in Winchester England. From photos, I knew that she was a petite black-haired woman in her mid-twenties with wide blue eyes and a heart-shaped face. My father is a man of average height, with black hair and a strong jawline. From what I could tell, he always managed to keep a professional appearance, if he has any tattoos, no one would be able to tell.

My parents allegedly met when my father was on a business trip in England. Soon enough my mother became enthralled with him. From what I understand, he was only there for a week. The workers at the Cathedral disapproved of her being around him but did not fire her from her position as a caretaker. When he left. My mother found out she was pregnant and refused to contact him. The last week of her pregnancy, she had gotten deathly ill and refused treatment. She died shortly after my birth.

Slinging my black and red comforter off, I got out of bed. It was five a.m. and I had a job to do. A recent criminal had rose in the ranks. Killing off adversaries and then successfully killing three of Japan's higher ups who all lived in max security homes. Recently, the small jobs I had been doing caused my alias to gain momentum in the underworld. Not as a criminal, but as a criminal who killed criminals. I was one of the best in the country and knew that some things just couldn't be handled by the law. I spent a lot of my time doing small jobs at night, and working as a well-known artist during the days.

*Earlier that week*

The light from the television illuminated the room, changing the walls different shades of blue, black, and white. The screen shows a young female reporter and three separate photos of business men from an association involved in the local government. "The criminal has not been caught as of yet, however, the NPA Deputy Director Koreyoshi Kitamura stated yesterday that: "The NPA has placed all of their resources into solving this case. All associated persons involved have been placed under twenty-four-hour watch and we have our best team lead by police chief Soichiro Yagami along with a few select others at the head of the issue." After this statement, the Deputy Director refused to answer any more questions about the alleged killer. Back to you Mr. Takada."

The phone I preserved for work purposes rang.

I stood up.

Three rings, silence for ten seconds, the phone rings again. I lift it from the desk and place the voice morph in position. It was a client.

"Hello?"

I stayed silent.

"Hello?"

"Yes?"

"Is this Kaiya?"

I didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry! I forgot I'm not supposed to ask! Forgive me!"

Silence….

A cough went through the speaker.

"I'm sure that you've seen the news… My husband, he's the next target. All of his co-workers, including him, had all received threats to stop a recent business transaction and they didn't listen. We all thought it was a joke… but when his colleges began to drop like flies… we went to the NPA. They're providing protective services, but I'm afraid it's not enough. The killer seems to be very persistent and I just… I can't lose my husband. We've been together for twenty-five years and I still get that nervous little girl feeling around him, just yesterday I…."

I cut her off with a cough.

"Oh, I apologize again, I'm rambling. Anyways, If you take care of it for me you will receive five thousand American dollars when you start, the completed task will result in you receiving ten thousand more. Will you please, save my husband?!"

"Give me an hour to think on it."

"But!"

I hung up the phone.

The prices she gave me were higher than my usual charge, but I didn't necessarily need the money. Before I accept I would have to do some research. I can't just accept a job without knowing whether or not the people involved are dirty. It would hinder my reputation and overall make me more of a criminal type than I already am.

After fifty minutes of research, I had all I needed. The family was squeaky clean, the filthiest thing that they had been a teenage pregnancy from their youngest daughter. I still had time to spare. I might as well start doing surveillance. I would complete the job two days from now. I would have to find out when the NPA would change shifts, how long their breaks were, and where each family member spent most of their time. The house was an older style called Shindenzukuri. The large garden around it made it easy for anyone to be seen considering that the plants weren't of large caliber. I knew that some homes in this style had secret basements hidden under the wooden floors so I would have to see if they knew of any. Ideally I would look myself, but I can't risk having any associations pointed back to me. I may not be an actual criminal, but any murder is still a crime. I also realize that that may be a contradictory statement, but a killer who kills killers is considered morally better than a killer who kills innocents. There are those who make mistakes and accidentally kill the innocents, but I always check every one of my victims to be sure that they are the right person. The phone rang. I looked at it. Three times, then silence. I guess that they really want my help. It could be another client, but that's highly unlikely. I pick up the phone.

"Hello? I know that you said to wait an hour… but the anticipation is driving me insane, he could be out there right at this moment trying to get in and…"

"Not likely," I said, "Even if he is as skilled as I am, the least amount of days required for properly planning and executing a task like this is two days. The other murders required minimal preparation. After his first kill, the window of opportunity he had, began to decrease, giving him just enough time to kill the other two, I'm assuming that at least two of them lived close to each other?"

"Yes, actually, they did."

"When the bodies were found, the window of opportunity closed as the NPA realized that he was after the whole group, so now he has to begin preparation for the next kill. If my suspicions are correct, he will attack the day after tomorrow."

"So does that mean that you will take the job?!"

"Yes, however, I have specific instructions that you must follow as to how you will make your payments. I need you to answer a few questions to clarify this."

"Okay"

"Do you often purchase expensive items online?"

"Yes"

"Will you "Purchasing" items in the price range you agreed to when you called, be suspicious in any way?"

"No, it will not"

"What are some of the things that you regularly purchase online within that price range?"

"Mostly art and sculptures"

"If I were to sell a piece on a website that you regularly use would you be willing to purchase it to make your payment?"

"Yes! I would love to!"

"What online websites do you usually use to make your purchases?"

"I use the website called Zatista"

"Perfect. The artwork you will be buying will not have any relevance to me or any associations to me. I have multiple alias accounts for various products. The name is Ayano Tsuchiyama. You will make the first purchase by midnight tonight. Make as many purchases as you want as long as it meets the price range for the job. The second must be finished exactly one week after the killer's death, between that timeline try to make other purchases to cover your tracks."

"Thank you! I will go and look now!"

"The job will be completed the day after tomorrow, don't forget. Goodbye."

I hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"The Human whose name is written in this note, shall Die"

**Authors Note: I apologize for not updating. I have had writers block along with the fact that I've been busy with a full college class schedule (I go to school every day of the week except Friday. I also have classes on Saturdays and Sundays, along with work on Friday and Saturday), so I am quite busy. Again, I do not own any of the original Death Note characters and the only thing that is actually mine is the OC and story line. Thank you ~Riley**

*Present Day*

The past few days had been filled with research and preparations; mostly with the wife picking up equipment and placing it in the proper places. Last night was the first I had slept since taking the job. I bent over my workspace, the blueprints of the home needed details added to them. I had done a lot of working myself. Of course, they didn't know about it, but there was an underground system hidden in the old garden shed near the house. The shed was a straight shot to the bedroom now. This tunnel system leads out of town and I'm assuming that it was used in times of war. When I was through with this operation all evidence would be gone. I didn't even have to pay for the system I wanted to set up. When I informed the wife of my intentions she insisted on paying for it and decided that she would keep the equipment and use it for security when the operation was completed. Why they didn't already have a system I do not know.

The tunnel system was the only place the intruder could go to get on the property undetected. With my… adjustments, I would use this area as well. Even if he was in the tunnel at the same time as me he would not be able to detect me. Once I had learned of the tunnel space, I made my own small tunnel with a trap system behind one of the shelves that housed many old jarred food items. It was obvious the owners had not known of this storage space. The entrance inside the shed was hidden beneath floorboards and behind more shelves in the actual shed. The system that hid my tunnel was actually quite simple. Because the walls were made of dirt, I simply took a proper sized piece of ply board and glued dirt to it. It's so idiotic that no one would think of it. Who would glue dirt to wood? It wouldn't be very visible because of the shelf that goes in front of it, the portion of the tunnel under the shed served as a second pantry with non-perishable foods. I just needed something that would block the hole so it wouldn't be seen.

It was midday. The sensors I had placed along the walls of the main tunnel were beginning to go off. I suppose I'm not the only one who decided to arrive on the scene early. The final sensor goes off. I grab my supplies. I wasn't finished here just yet. I ran till I was ¼ of the way down my tunnel from the door. Squatting I set down my supplies: A knife, a rag, two water bottles. One of the water bottles was filled ¾ of the way with diesel fluid; the second was filled ¼ of the way with common fertilizer. Taking my knife, I cut the bottle with fertilizer in half. Making sure not to spill its contents, I sat the knife, the remainder of the bottle, and the bottom portion that had the fertilizer in the center of the small cavern. I then took the lid off of the bottle that had diesel in it. Picking up the rag, I shoved it through the neck of the bottle until a small portion of the rag was soaked. I set the diesel next to the fertilizer, making sure that the rag hovered over it. The ammonium nitrate in the fertilizer was what I needed. The rag would suck up the diesel fluid and eventually drip onto the fertilizer and cause a chemical reaction, which then would cause an explosion and a cave-in.

My separate cave was actually quite a short distance and lead to the wife and husband's bedroom closet. Of course, it would be closed off in about… 45 minutes, but while it was there I would use it to gain access to the home undetected by the killer or the NPA. Pulling myself up through the hole in the closet floor, I checked the monitor I had the wife set up. It fed into their "Extra Security System" that they recently purchased. It was in the closet because one, I requested it, and two, they currently needed a place to put it. When I first suggested cameras, they wouldn't let me use my own, they decided to buy it themselves and keep it, which meant less work for me and nothing to trace back to me. He was still in the shed. Watching him, I began to simultaneously replace the floor boards meant to cover the hole. He was in his mid-thirties, with surprisingly light brown hair (almost blonde) and dressed in plain-clothes. This didn't surprise me. He actually looked like he worked as a gardener. The clothing choice was actually quite accurate for the situation. Why people who commit crimes always insist on wearing black is beyond me, it's done enough to where if you go somewhere in all black then you're automatically considered a suspicious figure.

The man glimpsed at his watch. I looked at the screen showing the front of the house, another police vehicle had pulled up. It was time for the current sentries to go on their lunch break. The idiots decided to kick up a conversation, I turned off the safety on my weapon, it was identical to the ones that the NPA kept in the holsters on their hips. Leaving the closet, I went around the bed and to the wall next to the door. This was one of the back doors and the only one in this area closest to the shed for the man to gain access to the home without being caught. The husband was placed outside of the room, in the sitting room, you could see him from my position, but not from where the man was. He then entered the room fully. He was almost 6 ft. He saw the husband and began to raise his own weapon, but not before I emptied a barrel of my own lead into his skull.

The sound of the shot alerted the officers outside. It came from the house, so that's where they headed. Running, I made the short distance to the shed. Behind the shelf, through the trap door. Pulling it shut, I glimpsed at my watch, 15 minutes till the cave-in. It took that long running to get out of the caves if you didn't get lost. There were many false crooks and crannies that you could easily get lost in. I walked over to the hidden door I had made. Sliding it slightly open, I slid the weapon in. Then, removing my gloves, I placed them in as well. I pushed it back against the dirt wall. 12 minutes. I took off at a run. First left, straight, and then the last hole to the right, six minutes. Middle cavern, then last to the left, two right turns. Three minutes. I can walk now. It didn't matter anymore. The only reason I even ran in the first place was to get away from it. The explosion would be only enough to close off that other tunnel. I did, however, need to get away because they will investigate as soon as they think it's safe. The tunnel came out on an old hiking trail outside of town.

Grabbing my backpack at the end of the cave, I pulled out a water and a granola bar. I then smiled to myself and began the hike back to my car. Time is up. I stopped and listened for the tell-tale sound of an explosion. Ah, there it was. Hope no one got hurt. I doubt it though. Not unless they were in the hidden pantry… Or directly over the explosion… Damn. It shouldn't be enough to cause something that large… so it should be fine. I at least had already spoken to the wife about the plans I had made and she agreed to keep people out of the way. As long as she did her part then nothing would happen. I began walking again. Deep in thought. The deed is done.

Back at home, I cut on my television. The explosion no doubt brought news reporters around. My assumption was correct. "Today, approximately thirty minutes ago, at the home of Ryusei Watanabe, the murder of our most recent killer took place, soon after there was an underground explosion. We aren't sure if the explosion was meant to be deadly or not, but it seems that no one was injured and that nothing had been effected at the home. It seems that the killer was murdered trying to take out his final victim. According to our sources, the killers' killer has not been found and so far no evidence has been discovered. The family is under suspicion for hiring an independent contractor to "Take Care" of the murderer. However, it is only a speculation and there is no evidence. Where did this mystery killer come from, and will this person be the one who helps or hinders Shinjuku? Back to you Mr. Takada." Well... It's a good thing that every time the wife called me she was visiting someone and had used a public phone. No proof. Just the way I like it. I shut off the television.

**Author's note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't worry, I am already working on the third chapter. I have about two pages of it written in my notebook. XD I know this took forever and I apologize. I also noticed that I only have two reviews and favorites and maybe around twenty to thirty views. That's okay. In later chapters, I might ask for a certain amount of reviews, but this will be a long story. As you have noticed, the main character has yet to met any of the characters from death note. She will meet them, but it might not be for a few more chapters. I still have a lot of material to cover with the story line so this story will most likely not be short. I will try to make the chapters longer, which is something I always personally requested of others in the past. What I didn't realize was how much time and thought it actually took to make a really long chapter, especially if you had to put a lot of thought into making things happen that are actually physically possible. I want to thank someone from my school who actually helped me with the explosion portion of this chapter. You know who you are if you have read it. I would have never thought of it otherwise. Thank you guys for reading! ~Riley**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Look around you and all you see are people the world would be better off without"

***THIS CHAPTER AND THE REST THROUGH CHAPTER 8, HAVE BEEN EDITED AND/OR ADDED ON TO***

**Author's note: I wanted to thank all of the people who are reviewing and let you know that your reviews give me inspiration. So your encouraging words could be the reason a new chapter gets out quicker! (Which is why I'm working on this only a few mere hours after posting the last chapter, even if I already have some of it finished). Thank you: Littlebirdd, Legion'sKryme, Itachi, and WildfireDreams. To answer the question that was asked, yes, you will find out her real name; and yes this is, in fact, an OCxL . Also, I agree, I'm not much of a Light fan myself. He could have made better decisions about how he used the death note and the God complex did not help at all. I have personally always been an L fan. Again, I hope you enjoy, and please review! The few sentences you type to me inspire paragraphs! ~Riley**

*One week later*

It has been a while since the day of my mission and the NPA has stopped watching the Watanabe's actions due to lack of evidence. The wife never stopped purchasing things, I know this because she had purchased about 25 thousand dollars in my work… which was way more than I had asked for, but oh well. I guess she was pleased with the outcome. I still had to ship off all of the things that she had purchased which would take a few days. I guess I would have to visit the apartments I owned. I got up and began to get my stuff together. I would not only have to pack, but I would have to change as well. I had to take care of everyday chores at each place, which included checking the mail, responding to my aliases "friends", and mailing off the pieces that Mrs. Watanabe had paid for. Checking off the things I had to do in my head, I went to the spare bedroom that housed all of my different clothing style choices to match each of the aliases personalities along with each wig that belonged to them. I had five in total. Many might see this many as tedious, but I thought it necessary.

My current alias, the artist Ayano Tsuchiyama, was a blonde-haired, green-eyed eccentric, who often wore different colored extensions. She was often seen at anime conventions and made most of her costumes. All of the wigs that I used were human hair so that they wouldn't feel false. She was very outgoing and friendly to everyone. To prevent unnecessary attention, all of my aliases were single and would not enter any type of romantic relationships. I did not get attached. The friends of my aliases friends were more acquaintances. It was easy to distance myself when I knew that they were not me, they were just roles I had to play. Many might think that this solitude would be lonely, but I prefer it. The way the world is now… kindness without motive is a rare thing. Friendship without hidden animosity just didn't seem to exist. Maybe it's just human nature, but if you really looked around, you could see how horrible the people around you could be.

I couldn't let myself fall into the Black Cloud. Not when I've been free from it for so long.

Not when he couldn't get to me.

It was weird how it had been over ten years since I left the church, yet I still couldn't shake what happened to me… I still remember the…

No.

Shaking the morbid thoughts out of my head I grabbed my keys. The smart car I used for this alias was a few blocks away. The studio wasn't too far from here and was actually on the way to the car so I would stop there first.

All of the keys I used had markers so that it wouldn't take too long to get into a door. There was a stack of mail inside the door. I hadn't been here in a few weeks, it wasn't a large stack. Maybe five or six. I sat down the mail on the table next to the door and grabbed the packing tape there. Next to it sat three stacks of boxes, small, medium, and large. Picking up one large and three of the other two, I made my way further into the studio. The pieces that Mrs. Watanabe had bought were all some of my most expensive. The small pieces she bought were blown glass, the furnace I used was in the basement and I haven't had it running in about two months. The medium sized were all sculptures. The last one, the large, was actually a painting. It took me forever to get that one right. I didn't paint often. I preferred to draw or get my hands dirty.

That was done. I looked at my phone, I killed 45 minutes. Might use the rest of time to see what was in the mail. Bill, Bill, Bill, Reviews, blank? I automatically grew suspicious. Anyone who knew this address always addressed me by my aliases name. I had never received a blank letter before. I sat it down and started towards the computers I left running in the other room. There were cameras that covered every inch of this place, including the door. I would have to go through all of the footage from the last two weeks. It was the last one in the stack, which meant it was the first to be placed. I went back to the last day I was here and watched it in fast forward. Two days of nothing… wait, pressing play, I watched an image in the background. A shadow… no two. They moved into view. One was dressed as a typical detective. He reminded me of America's "Inspector Gadget", the second was wearing an expensive pressed suit. They spoke for a few minutes and the suit left, no, he went back around the corner. The tip of his well-dressed toe was visible.

The other man walked toward my door. I paused it. The lower half of his face was visible. His jaw was softer than the average man's. Nose slightly crooked indicating that at one point it had been broken. A freckle on the left upper lateral portion of the cheek. No facial hair, he shaved. There was a slight nick on the right side of his mandible. I didn't recognize any of the features, but I couldn't escape the nagging feeling that I should know. The man in the suit struck me as odd. Why would someone need to hide around a corner just to deliver a paper? This gave me nothing. Sighing in frustration, I cut off the monitor and went to pick up the blank letter again. I sniffed it. No odd smells, but it's been sitting here awhile. Nothing felt out of the way in the letter. No hard spots. I licked it. No odd taste either. I suppose it's safe. I sighed again. Maybe I've been too cautious lately. Flipping through my memories, I tried to figure out why the suit was so familiar. It wasn't just the fact that the man wore a suit… It was the cut of the suit that was familiar. I knew just about no one who wore suits… but my father? Impossible. I rejected the idea immediately. He doesn't know of my existence… I ran to my bag and dug for my wallet. I studied the one picture I had of my father… There. His suit is cut similarly, not only his, but his lackeys in the background as well. But how did he know?

The letter was thin. Maybe one sheet. I opened it cautiously. I wasn't sure I wanted to know its contents. Yet curiosity got the best of me. I finished tearing into the letter.

"To whom it may concern,

If you have received this letter, and your mother was Sarah Langley, then meet me at the place of your birth two months from the date this was mailed. I know you have the resources, and I know you will know the exact date and time this was received. You do have my blood in you.

Your father."

He expects me to go back there?!

This meeting was almost a month and a half away. I still didn't want to go; and how the hell did he found out I even existed. Why does he care now? If he knew then why the hell wasn't he there when she died?! Why the hell did he not save me from that wretched place?! WHY?! I was livid. What the hell kind of a father was he?! What do you expect? He's a drug lord and a criminal. I scowled. I didn't want logical thoughts right now. I wanted answers. I was going back to Winchester. Damn it.

I threw down the letter in anger. The realization that I was acting like a child made me feel disgusted with myself. Why should I let him get to me? I do not know this man. Any feelings I have about the past are irrelevant. I have things I have to do anyways. Before I do anything important, I need to get my emotions in check.

Bending down, I picked up the letter and set it back on the table with the rest of the mail. Now to clean up the rest of my mess. Halfway through my task, I grew frustrated. This wasn't helping me… I needed a job. Even if it was a simple one. I haven't done any lately. It wasn't because of lack of jobs. Believe me, people were blood thirsty. I get thousands of requests in a given day. I just normally weed out the ones I'm not interested in and I am also picky. I don't do jobs involving drugs, for instance if an organization contacted me I would probably tell them to go eat shit. I've seen the crazed look people get in their eye after they have shot up or popped pills. It's not a pleasant sight. Their eye clouded until the addictive substances are in front of them. Absentmindedness turns hostile if you try to keep it from them. It's their only escape from harsh reality. Their un-decisive ambiguity leaving them to wander from place to place. Shortly after I had left my birth place, I lived in the streets. There were many drunks and druggies who begged for pocket change. The people you rarely hear about because they are shunned by society. That was shortly before I was taken in by…

I cringed. I didn't want to think about that portion of my past. I thought the people that had taken me in cared. I thought they wanted better for me.

**Author's note: Okay this was easier than I thought to write. I know she isn't supposed to lose her cool so easily, but with the things she has been through… You'll find out what happened later. ;D I'm hoping you liked this chapter… I tried to get something in. I do know that now that the father is mentioned I will have to put Kira in somewhere soon. The dad IS a criminal, so no surprise there. I'm giving too many spoilers. Haha, well, please, leave reviews, favorite and follow. The reviews always bring a smile to my face and also inspire me to write more. Reviews=Chapters.**

***THIS CHAPTER AND THE REST THROUGH CHAPTER 8, HAVE BEEN EDITED AND/OR ADDED ON TO***


	4. Chapter 4

***THIS CHAPTER AND THE REST THROUGH CHAPTER 8, HAVE BEEN EDITED AND/OR ADDED ON TO***

Chess Piece

Chapter Four

"If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand?"

**I will start writing in there more often. Which is Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. So hopefully, I will be able to have a chapter a week up. Hopefully. Ugh I feel like such a disappointment. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter. Please, if you do enjoy it, leave a comment and follow. ~Rileyy**

**P.s. The quotes at the beginning of the chapters don't necessarily have anything to do with the actual chapter. The one in this chapter is a lyric from the song Kryptonite by 3 doors down. It helped me to get in a writing mood. **

**P.P.S. If you have not read Death Note: Another Note, This chapter does contain many many spoilers… I would recommend reading it before you read this chapter. You have been warned.**

May 6,

I've been on this flight for three hours. No contact from clients etc. Will land in London in 9 ½ hours. Keeping myself busy by reading over old case files.

*Screaming*

Placing my PC in my lap, I began to rub my temples, the blonde wig I'm wearing shifts with the movement of my fingers. Approximately three rows ahead of me an irritant of a child has been using its voice box in an extremely unpleasant manner for the past thirty minutes. The atrocious noise was interrupting my reading on the Los Angeles Serial Murder Cases.

"July 22, 2002, The LAPD received an anonymous crossword puzzle. Not knowing the dark answers to the puzzle, it is ignored. July 31, 2002, the first victim Believe Bridesmaid is found dead in his home. The freelance writer had been killed by asphyxiation. The only thing left police could find were four Wara Ningyo dolls nailed to the walls. Later, Naomi Misora, an FBI agent working independently with assistance from the world-famous L, on the case, discovers a hidden message in the bookshelf. Much like the first message, the police had overlooked it. When the puzzles are solved, Agent Misora discovers that each message leads to the next victim. Quarter Queen, a thirteen year old girl, is our next victim. August 4th, three Wara Ningyo dolls are found at the scene. Quarter Queen was killed from blunt force trauma to the skull after having her eyes mutilated post-mortem. August 13th, Backyard Bottomslash was found in her apartment, two Wara Ningyo dolls, with arm missing from the scene and a leg sawed off and placed in the washtub, Backyard Bottomslash died from exsanguination. The last intended victim, the killer himself, was in an apartment that he and Misora had been investigating. She, to solve the case; he, under the pretense of a PI. Discovering Beyond Birthday's plan. Misora rushes to capture the culprit, only to save and arrest mid-suicide."

_Odd_

That was my first thought. Not about the case, but that L would be interested in it... One killing and L gets involved. It's not often that L, of all people, acts desultory. Correction, L is _never_ desultory. So why did he this one time?

I fell asleep pondering the mysterious detectives' motives.

"Excuse me!"

Opening my eyes immediately, I threw my gaze towards the sound of whoever was speaking. It was a flight assistant. Mid-twenties. Slight build. Attractive face. The scent of her body wafted towards my nose. No body spray. Hickey on right side of her neck hidden slightly by the collar of her shirt and makeup. From her disheveled appearance, I would say single.

"Yes?"

"The plane has been in port for thirty minutes."

"If we have been sitting here for thirty minutes, then why did someone fail to wake me? I am sure that there is maintenance to be completed and another flight you must attend to."

"The last passenger before you has just left"

That did not answer my questions. Irritated with her deflections, I began to grab my luggage. She was staring.

"Well?" I ask.

Her countenance changes from indifference to surprise.

"Are you just going to stare or are you going to attend to your passenger as your job description depicts?"

*At the hotel*

Arriving at the Wykeham Arms Inn was more emotionally difficult than I had anticipated. It wasn't very far from the Cathedral. In fact, you could see the roof of the building from the entrance of the inn… It would only be a few days. I'll be fine. He is dead. I have nothing to worry about. At first I was reluctant to come because He was here. Not physically here, but the memories associated with certain areas were ones I wasn't ready to deal with yet.

*12 years ago*

I was walking from the nearby orphanage, my thin shift of a dress dancing in the wind against my legs. The boy had left me a doll made from sticks and leaves. It was very nice of him. I wasn't sure where I was headed, away from it and from the Place. I looking up at the sound of cheerful banter, I noticed the sound came from Wykeham Arms Inn.

"Wiek-Ham Arms" I murmured. "What a silly name."

*Meow*

"Kitty?" I said, looking down a nearby alley.

*Meow*

"Here kitty, wanna play?" I got closer to the sound of the noise.

*Hissssssss* I jumped back. It was an angry tom. Hissing again, it ran away.

"Stupid cat" I said, kicking at a can on the ground.

I sat down and looked at my makeshift doll.

"What should I name you? I know! I'll name you Stella! Cause then we'll match! See?! I'm a stick too. That's what Mr. Adam says. He's really mean sometimes…"

"HEY!"

Startled I looked up. It was Mr. Adam, He didn't see my doll yet. I put it in my pocket.

"WHAT are you doing out here?!"

"I'm playing Mr. Adam."

"Get up! Sitting in the street like a filthy whore, you'll ruin the cathedral. You're lucky it's not ruined yet because of you!"

Grabbing my arm, he jerked me upright.

"OW! MR. ADAM YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

"Back-talking now are you!"

"No! Mr. Adam! I'm sorry, I didn't mean too!"

"SHUT UP!"

He pushed me against the wall and stuck his face close to mine. Turning away, I looked the opposite direction.

"NOW LOOK AT ME!"

I shook my head.

"DAMN IT LOOK AT ME!"

With tears in my eyes, I shook my head again.

*SMACK*

My cheek stung.

The tears spilled over.

I didn't say a word. Speaking would make him angrier. So would looking at him.

*Sigh*

"Look, okay? Will you look at me?"

He enjoyed his sick game. He liked to pretend to be sweet afterwards to try and trick me into thinking it was my fault that he was angry. It was no one's fault but his own. If I didn't look this time he would act angry again.

Tentatively, I looked his way. The grotesque smile he usually hid crossed his features.

"That's a good girl"

I tried not to make a face at him. I didn't like him calling me that. He ran his fingers through my hair. I tried not to flinch away.

"Your hair is so silky"

He leaned in closer and sniffed the limp strands in his hand.

"It smells lovely as well."

I whimpered.

He threw it down in disgust.

"I bet you would like it if I touched you, you filthy whore. Your reaction tells it all."

I _hate_ him.

"Get back to the cathedral. NOW!"

I ran away. Passing the orphanage. The boy watched me run. His wide eyes staring at me while I fled, tears streaming down my face.

Tripping on an uneven stone, I fell.

My leg began to bleed. It was okay. This would be my excuse for crying if anyone saw me.

Limping, I entered the cathedral.

"Oh! Miss!"

It was one of the Ladies that lived here.

"Your limb! It is cut! Let me attend to you! Come here."

After patching me up, I was sent back to my room.

***later***

"Oh Stella, I don't know what to do."

I said, pulling out the stick doll.

"They're always so cruel, even when they are nice."

*sigh*

My door opened.

I tried to hide her before they saw her.

"What is that abomination you are trying to hide?!"

"It's not an abomination! It's Stella!"

"THAT THING IS FILTH IN THE HOUSE OF THE LORD!"

"NO! YOU ARE!"

*Gasp*

"That is IT young lady! Confessional is waiting for you after a quick paddling!"

The Lady took Stella from me.

"Give Her Back."

"I Will NOT return this abomination. It's witchcraft and it will NOT be in this house of the Lord!"

"It is my friend! My Friends are NOT evil!"

"SIR ADAM! HANDLE THIS RANCID CHILD! NOW!"

My eyes went wide with fear. No… Not him.

*end of memory*

*back to present*

With a grimace, I began unpacking my luggage. The first thing you see, and the main feature of the room, is a small wrought iron twin sized bed. Purple velvet adorned the bottom of the sheets, a small attempt to make the smallest room in the place seem more luxurious. I wasn't going to be here long, so luxury was far from my mind. Currently, the only thing I could think about was the almost-friend, how his black hair was haphazardly strewn into multiple directions, how his piercing eyes seemed to see _through_ me, and how he seemed to be just as alone as I was.

**Authors note: **

**The orphanage I keep mentioning doesn't really exist, however, the cathedral and the inn do. If you want a better mental image just look up the cathedral on google and right close by there is a school called the Pilgrims school. That is what the orphanage is in this story. None of my OC's have anything to do with any real people. The places I am using are purely being used for fictional purposes and death note (Unfortunately) and anything associating with it, such as the Death Note: another note did not come from me. Don't forget to leave a review. ~Rileyy**


	5. Chapter 5

Chess Piece

Chapter 5

"Nobody knows who I really am, maybe they just don't give a damn"

**Authors note: Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews. In response to one of the most recent ones; yes, her backstory is rather tragic. However, it was necessary for the story line. At first she was just an orphan, but I had to have a reason for her to leave the cathedral and then come into her current lifestyle. I will go ahead and tell you that she has not and will not be raped. Extensive physical and mental abuse are all that is required. Rape is something that goes too far in my opinion. Although the thought of that actually happening to her did cross her mind, the assailant prefers to toy with his victims. **

**To those that are just wondering, the quote at the beginning of this chapter is a lyric from the song "Life is Like a Boat" by: Rie Fu, those of you that have watched Bleach should recognize it as the end song for the first few episodes of the Anime. **

**Thank you for reading, thank you for your reviews, and thank you for your follows. ~Rileyy**

***THIS CHAPTER ALONG WITH THE NEXT FEW ALL INTO CHAPTER 8 HAVE BEEN ADDED ONTO AS WELL AS EDITED***

*England 2:30 p.m.*

Walking to my old spot, I peeked over the wall of the orphanage. Nothing had really changed. The grounds were well kept, so the bush I had hid behind remained the same size. The only drastic change was the amount of children there. It seems there has been an increase since the last time. There are a few adolescents as well. I wonder what happened to that boy… He was a man by now… No use in contemplating something I would never find out.

Today was the day I saw my father. I was wearing a disguise of course. This time it was a wig of long, softly curled, brown locks. The green contacts I was wearing matched my outfit, a rich forest green summer dress with a black overcoat and flats. Compared to my usual disguises I looked more like the average person than usual. It was an unusually warm day out for this time of the month. Rounding the street corner, I came face to face with the place I once called "Home".

*Back in Japan*

May 19th, 1 a.m.

Yawning, I sat up. I looked at the time.

"Oh darn. One in the morning? How am I supposed to get my beauty sleep now?"

Getting up, I headed to the kitchen.

"Nothing like a glass of water to help me get back to sleep."

Humming, I reached into the cabinet and grabbed a full size glass.

"This should do."

*Crash*

"Huh? Mom? Dad? Are you awake?"

Taking my glass of water, I head to their room. The door was slightly ajar.

"You two are just silly, leaving your door open in the middle of the night, what if…."

I pushed the door open,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

I dropped my glass of water.

There was a man in the room, his knife dripping with blood. He stood over my mother, she was still alive. The blood was pouring from her throat, she gurgled while I stood there, horrified.

"…Mom…?

I saw a figure on the floor next to me, the red liquid pooled around it. I was kneeling in it.

"Wha-… Dad?"

"Shit!"

Scrambling to get away, I grabbed my father's cell phone on the shelf next to the door. I dialed the emergency number on my way out.

"One… One… Ten…"

*Ring*

"Hello this is the police, what is your emergency?"

The man was behind me, screaming I ran faster, grabbing the nearest object, I hurled it towards him.

"Ma'am, are you alright?! What's going on?!"

Between the gasping and sobbing I could hardly speak, but somehow I managed to spit it out.

"There's a man… He was in my house… My parents… He… He killed them…"

"You have nothing more to worry about, I tracked your cell phone, the police will be with you shortly, as will an ambulance, are you safe where you are now?"

"Yes… I think so... I threw something at him… he stopped chasing me."

"Stay on the line ma'am and tell me if anything goes wrong"

"…Okay"

Images began flashing through my mind.

"M-mother… Father…"

Looking down at my hands, I noticed the cuts from where I dropped my glass of water and fell. My nightgown was covered in my father's blood. Sirens could be heard in the distance. I could care less. All I could think about was my mom, trying to call out to me, the blood bubbling at her throat while she tried to speak. I hugged my knees to my chest. There was a crunching sound nearby. I faintly recognized it as the sound of running. I was next to a bush in my front yard… my parent's front yard. My parents, I would never see them again. I let out another sob.

"Ma'am, are you alright? Can you state your name for me please?"

"…My… name is M-misa, Misa Amane."

*England, 5 p.m.*

Damn him. Making me wait two and a half hours. The patrons that welcomed people at the cathedral had already asked me five times if I needed guidance. This was pointless. What was I expecting anyways? I don't know much about the whole "deadbeat dad" thing, but I'm pretty sure if you looked it up then my father would be a perfect description.

*sigh*

After taking a breath, I walked over to the table filled with candles. Some were lit, some weren't. The light from each one representing some form of spiritual transcendence and prayer.

Prayer. The word made me feel uneasy inside. The thought of some omnipotent being receiving thousands upon thousands of requests from the thousands of humans on this earth.

I didn't think there was some semblance of life after death.

Grabbing a lit candle, I placed the wick against an unlit one. Unsure of what to hope for.

Churches… I suppose, were for the people who couldn't accept that there was nothing after living a hard life. They had to think that everything had some greater meaning. When there was, unequivocally, nothing. Because to think that there was nothing, would mean exactly that. There was no point in them existing, because oblivion was the omnipotence that hurdled against all of our existence. We do not matter. You go down a street or watch a television and you see all of these ads against taking life or against abortion saying: This Person Could Be The One To Cure Cancer. When in reality, it is highly unlikely that the child in question would cure cancer.

"Here's to oblivion" I muttered as the flame finally caught and began to dance. The flames absorbing the surrounding oxygen like a vacume.

Turning around, I left.

On my way out, the door slammed shut behind me. I had forgotten how loud it was. I looked up at the sky.

"It should be dark soon."

Spinning around, I looked for the face to match the voice.

"It took you long enough to come outside. You should know better than to expect me to go in there."

How was I supposed to know? Asshole. I don't even know him besides what I've been told. He matched the picture I had perfectly besides the fact that he had aged. There were small streaks of gray near his temples. I scowled.

"I do not know you. I only know of you. Technology has not become advanced enough for me to possess something that could potentially read another's mind. Why did you ask me here?"

"When I heard of your… exploits… Of course I grew worried. What if someone had tried to hire you against me? I didn't know who you were then… so, when you were off on a job that I had orchestrated, I had you followed. I had pictures taken of you. The resemblance to your mother is quite uncanny. Of course I knew of her death. I had no idea you even existed…"

"That's the point. I don't exist. Because I was born in that cathedral, I ended up never going to a hospital. I have no records. Everything is forged. Perfect for my job description. My past doesn't exist, I don't exist. You know nothing besides my resemblance to your lover and our biological connection. Do not presume that you wanted to be in my life. Do not act as if you care, because beyond the mask you wear, I can see the cunning liar of a fox you are now. You have not changed. You just wish to utilize me. Akuma Fuzen. Do not bother to track me down again. I am not the type for emotional connection. I was careless. Next time you interrupt me to waste my time I will not hesitate to end you."

He chuckled. It infuriated me. Why did I come in the first place? This was pointless. There is no connection. I have not needed anyone. Just because I was biologically related to him meant nothing. I was my own parent. I always have been. The needless emotions I had been experiencing were just that. Needless.

"Like I said earlier. You are your father's daughter. If you ever want to speak with me. Well. You have my number in your archives. Goodbye. Miss Langley."

With that he turned and walked away. Bastard, using my given name.

Pulling my coat closer to me. I began to quickly pace back to my hotel. My days there had been quite uneventful, but peaceful. I guess I had needed the break more than I thought.

"Huh?"

There was a black limousine in front of the orphanage. A white-haired man in a suit was holding the back door open for someone, a man. The white sleeve disappeared inside. What was a limousine doing in front of an orphanage? How odd. The man then proceeded to get in the front and the mysterious vehicle disappeared.

**Author's note: I was going to continue this chapter and make it longer, but then I realized I was messing up my timeline and had to erase it all. Don't worry, I'm about to start to work on the next chapter. I'm trying to incorporate all of the important events that the other characters go through based on Death Note's original timeline. This is all before Light even picks up the death note, and based on the timeline it will be a few "months", however it will only be a couple more chapters until that comes. I was thinking about making a chapter for each of these side stories, but since they are so short, and are only there to help the timeline, they will stay incorporated into the actual story. **

**Don't forget to leave a review. ~Rileyy**


	6. Chapter 6

Chess Piece

Chapter Six

_Boredom_

**Author's note: Well, here it is, Chapter six. I hope you enjoy it. Even though since you're reading this, it is something you have already read/watched, but it is essential to the plot. So, we start at the beginning. Happy reading! -Rileyy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of death note and am not affiliated with it whatsoever. Death Note completely belongs to its writer. I am just a fan of said writings. What is in Italics is quoted from the first episode of death note. Again, I do not own death note and I am not under the presumption that I do. I only own my OC and the story line. Thank you.**

*The Shinigami Realm*

Ryuuk sat up high, looking across the world he lived in. Thousands of Shinigami sat clustered in groups. The dull gray sky was filled with the same dull grey clouds. Anything that had color was diluted, if anything had ever been vibrant at one point it was too far back for anyone to remember. No one cared to remember anyways. Most of them were doing nothing. Not that he cared.

"_Hey, Ryuuk? Would you care to join us? You should come play with us for a change."_

He had been tuning them out before. It was pointless to listen. The same stuff happened every day, as far as he was concerned a game of cards was boring. Gukku, the Shinigami that had addressed him, blankly stared at the other death god. Waiting for an answer.

"…_.No… I'll pass."_

*The Human World*

Light sat in a classroom, staring off into space. His classmates spoke of pointless redundant babble. His instructor taught things he already knew. He was only half paying attention to the lecture.

"_Yagami, Can you please translate the following sentence into English?"_

He stood up. The assignment wasn't even remotely challenging, but he had no choice but to comply with the request.

"_Follow the teachings of God and receive his blessings, and so it shall be, that the seas will again become bountiful, and the raging storms will subside."_

The walk home was uneventful.

*Both Realms*

Both Shinigami and human spent their days in a seemingly endless loop.

_Day in and day out, the same news on permanent repeat. _

_This is all so… ridiculous_

_This world… Is rotten._

*The human world*

November 23rd

Another uneventful day in class. Light Yagami was focused on the world outside the classroom. At least then something interesting might happen. The day was slightly cloudy. Boring. Even the clouds were shapeless things floating about in the despondent excuse for a sky. Wait… Something was falling… A bird? No… a… Notebook? But that's impossible. There was no way a notebook could just fall from the sky. Someone must have thrown it off of a nearby building or out a window. He would have to wait until class ended to investigate.

Walking out of the building, he looked around. _No one has noticed it yet._ Walking over, he picked up the average sized notebook. _Death Note… As in "Notebook of Death"? Hmmm._ Flipping the cover open, He began to read the inner contents. _How to use it: The human whose name is written in this notebook… shall die? Hmph, it's pretty lame. Not to mention, twisted. It's really not that different from all of those chain letters you get. "The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die?" C'mon. _

The sound of the train blared past Light as he stood waiting to cross. As soon as it was safe, the barriers lifted, and the human traffic proceeded to cross as normal. _There must be something wrong with me to even consider it._

*November 28th*

Back at home, he sat at his desk and proceeded to finish reading the inner cover. _This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written within the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds… Hmm, so depending on the person you had in mind you could either kill them peacefully or painfully. This is pretty detailed for a prank, I'll give them that. _Getting up, he walked the short distance from the desk to his bed and plopped down. _So I write a name and that person… dies. I can't even believe that. _Curiosity getting the better of him, he sat back down at his desk. Whipping out a writing utensil, he began to contemplate who to kill. _Wait… on the off chance someone really dies… would that make me a murderer? Hah, yeah right, it's completely impossible. _

Light turned on the television. Switching it to the news channel. A news reporter was standing outside of a small two story building.

"_The same assailant that attacked six people at a busy shopping district in Shinjuku yesterday has struck again. Taking eight people hostage at this daycare center, these captives are both children and teachers. The police have now identified the suspect as 42 year old Kurou Otoharada, currently unemployed. We expect negotiations to begin immediately."_

Reading the name carefully, He began to write it down. _Hmph, a heart attack in fourty seconds? …We'll see. _

"_At the present time, that's all the police are telling us." _

"_You can't help but feel concerned for the safety of the hostages." _

"_You're absolutely right, we'll continue to monitor the situation from here." _

"_Thank you for that report. What do you make of this Mr. Hashimoto?" _

"_Well, one can only hope for a quick resolution in this situation."_

Light looked at the clock, _Looks like the notebook doesn't work. Oh well, I didn't expect it to anyway. _He turned off his lamp, stood up, and grabbed the remote to his television.

"_Wait! We're seeing something here! There is current movement at the front entrance." _

"_Hostages are coming out! And they all look to be unharmed! The Special Forces are taking action! They're moving in! We don't know if the suspect has been arrested. Huh? What? Okay, we now have conformation! The suspect has been found dead inside! I repeat, the suspect is now dead!"_

_Huh?! What?! _Light looked from the notebook to the screen, completely shocked.

"_Special Forces have denied allegations that they shot the suspect."_

"_So it's quite possible he was feeling cornered and decided to commit suicide?" _

"_Well, according to statements from the hostages, the suspect just suddenly collapsed!"_

_A… Heart attack? N-No way… It's coincidence, this has to be a coincidence! _

*December 3rd*

Ayano Tsuchiyoma sat on a bench. The green Lolita dress the up and coming artist was wearing rode up past mid-thigh. The colored extensions in her hair matched the dress. I suppose you could say that the rich green color was her favorite of late. Normally it would be blue.

"Ayano-san?"

"Hmm?"

Looking up, she saw one of the people that hung around her. The name escaping her, she just went along with the conversation.

"Do you want to come by my place tonight? You never stay with anyone, Fujimoto-kun and Hamasaki-kun are going to be there."

Pursing my lips, I pretended to think about it.

"I apologize. I cannot."

The person looked downcast at my rejection.

"I understand… You must have lots of things to attend to at home… As I recall you do run your own business right?"

"You are correct."

The person still looked downcast.

"Uhm… Since I cannot stay, would you like to join me for some cake?"

"Cake? It's the middle of the day Ayano…"

"It's cheese cake. It does not require a time of day. The café I attend adds whipped crème and a strawberry on top."

"Ah… you must have a crazy high metabolism to be eating like that all the time. Didn't you have sherbet ice crème earlier? What's your secret?"

"All that is required for a high metabolism is to utilize your mind and work your body. I could give you some brain stimulating problems if you would like?"

"Ah… I don't think I could do those…"

"They are easy. At least give them a try. We can do them while we eat our cake."

"Haha, fine, you're so bossy you know"

The person said with a smile. 'Bossy? What an odd word. I did not force this person to come with me, and why was she smiling when she said it? Oh well.'

Waiting for our cake to arrive at the café, I proceeded to give her the first problem.

"This one is very easy. I give you three boxes, and each of those boxes were split into four squares. In these inner squares, there are numbers. The numbers in the first box are: 2, 4, 6, and 8. The second box has the numbers: 1, 3, 5, and seven. The third box has the numbers: 7, 9, and 11. What number goes into the final square of the third box?"

"Oh, that is easy. The first box has all even numbers and is an example, the second box is also an example and has all odd numbers. The third box gives you three more odd numbers. All of these numbers are increasing. The next odd number after 11 would be 13. Therefore the answer is 13."

"You are correct. Are you ready for the next one?"

"Sure."

"There are four rows of numbers, the first row has four numbers, the second row has three, the third has two. The first row of numbers is: 1, 2, 2, and 1. The second row is: 2, 4, and 1. The third is 3 and 5. What number goes in the last row?"

"Uhm…"

"It's fairly easy. If I explained it to you then you would feel incompetent. Would drawing it help?"

"Yes, I think so."

1

2 2

2 4 3

1 1 5 ?

"…I don't see a pattern…"

"Would you like me to explain it to you?"

"Yes please."

"Using simple addition gives you the answer. Because the rows are vertical, a horizontal view makes no sense. If you add the numbers vertically, you get the answers: 6, 7, and 8. Because there is only one question mark there is only one answer, because the other answers were counting up from six, your answer to this problem is the number 9."

"Oh… I didn't think of that…"

The waitress came up.

"Here are your cakes, is there anything else you would like?"

"Yes."

She looked at me expectantly.

"I would like another sweet tea, if you would."

"One sweet tea… Coming right up!"

Looking to the girl in front of me, I realized she was watching me with a wary look.

"What is it?"

"I do not understand how you can consume so much cake and tea."

I smiled, 'I guess it's in my blood, tea and cake, a favorite of the bloody British.'

"Are you having fun?" I asked.

"Yes, actually. Even though I don't really find the problems fun, I enjoy spending time with you."

"Thank you. I enjoy spending time with you as well."

"Here is your tea"

"Oh, thank you, and, will you bring me some coffee as well? Fifteen packets of sugar and ten creamers to go with it."

"Uh, sure."

"Jesus Ayano, don't you think that much sugar will have some effect on you?"

"Not at all, are you ready for the next problem?"

"Oh alright…"

"I will tell you the problem and then I will tell you what is irrelevant."

"Why add something irrelevant?"

"Well, the original problem has the irrelevant factor and you are meant to figure it out without being told it's irrelevant, however I will make it easier by telling you this irrelevant factor."

"Alright… go."

"There are three equilateral triangles. The first triangle has the numbers: 4, 7, and 28. The second triangle has the numbers: 9, 6, and 54. The last triangle only has the numbers 8 and 56. What is the third number for the last triangle? The hint: The triangles and the fact that they are equilateral is irrelevant."

"Hmm… Well I guess you really did simple it down. I would have been misled by the triangles and tried to figure out how they were relevant to the numbers. The first triangle, with 4, 7, and 28… The number 4, multiplied by 7, is 28. The first two are your hints. So the third triangle is 8 and 56. The missing number is 7, because 7 multiplied by 8 is 56."

"Correct," I said, finishing off my tea. "Let's continue."

"Here is your coffee… and here is your sugar… and here are the creamers…"

"Perfect, oh, and I'll have our bill now please."

"Okay, here you go."

"Thank you."

Pouring in the sugar and creamer, I began to say what the next problem was.

"There are four squares, each of these squares have one number in the middle and four numbers on each corner of the outside of the squares. The first square has the number 60 in the center, the top left hand corner has the number 12, the top right has the number 4, the bottom left has the number 15, and the bottom right has the number 5. The second square has the number 28 in the center, the top left corner has the number 7, the top right has the number 14, the bottom left has the number 2, and the bottom right has the number 4. The third square has the number 56 in the center, the top left corner is 4, top right 7, bottom left 8, bottom right 14. The Final square has no number in the center of its square, this is where your answer goes, the top left corner is 14, top right 7, bottom left 6, bottom right 3. What number goes into the center of the final square?"

"Ah… that's a lot to remember…"

"Okay, just focus on one square then, from the previous problems, you already know that the excess problems are your hints, you also know that we went from even/odd numbers to addition, to multiplication. So it is safe to assume that this problem will either have multiplication or it will have something more difficult. Now that we have deduced all of this, what is the answer to the problem?"

"Well, if you look at the numbers that are diagonal to each other. Those two multiplied give you the center number. The same goes for the other two diagonal numbers. So… if you take 14 and multiply it by 3, you get 42. If you take seven and multiply it by 6 you get 42… so the answer is 42."

"You are correct."

"Oh, my, look at the time! We've been here over an hour… I have to get home and prepare things!"

"Alright, goodbye"

"Goodbye!"

Drinking my coffee, I looked at the television hung on a nearby wall.

"So far over fifty criminals have all died from unexplained heart attacks, current investigators are all uncertain how these serial deaths are possible and will not release any more information. Some of our sources have informed us that the ICPO is having a meeting tomorrow as to how to handle these current events."

Fifty criminals… All from heart attacks… There is no way that it's just coincidence. There is also no way that over fifty people just decided they were going to induce heart attacks… This is bad… serial killings of criminals. I'll be out of work if this proceeds. The majority are American… However, a few days ago there was a random heart attack while the man was holding hostages. No one just keels over like that… So that was the first… It wasn't large enough of a problem for national television, so the killer is someone local… I'll need to be careful…

**Authors note: I would just like to point out that these habits of hers are not like L's, yes, they are similar, but she does not like candy and she does not like a lot of chocolate. Her drinking habits are similar to my own, speaking of coffee, I've drank three of what she ordered while writing this. (Working on my fourth) ~Rileyy**

**Okay, new edit! Haha, It had been pointed out that I was spelling Light, as Lite. I do not remember why I had done so but it was on purpose. Of course I had been writing this at 4 a.m. without any previous sleep and a lot of coffee. Thank you for pointing it out though. I would have never noticed it.**

**Don't forget to leave a review. ~Rileyy**


	7. Chapter 7

Chess Piece

Chapter Seven

"Hold me now, I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking, maybe six feet ain't so far down"

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry for the late update… I had it written but there was just something off about the way I had concluded this chapter. I was really busy and I hadn't gotten around to editing it for quite some time… I was brain storming one night when I was trying to go to sleep and I realized what the problem was… So now, without further ado, here is the next long-awaited chapter.**

Sitting on my couch. I picked up a slice of stuffed crust pizza. My phone was ringing. Again. This seemed to be a regular occurrence now that Kira was killing people left and right. Blatantly showing no restraint since L pulled the little stunt he did yesterday, announcing his presence to Kira. My phone rang multiple times an hour. Everyone expected me to be the one to take a stand against Kira. Of course I was careful enough to not be caught, however at this rate I would have to disconnect my number. Ignoring the phone, I turned up the music I had playing and proceeded to pour sugar in my coffee.

There was a knock on my door.

"AYANO! OPEN THE DOOR!"

"I'm not taking any orders! Go away!"

It was my annoying contact. I wasn't going anywhere. It's not like I'm scared. I'm not. However I did not take jobs that I would not be able to complete.

"All of the people with high reputations are dying, everyone in the business wants YOU to take care of this, Ayano open the door!"

"I said No Jacob. I do not take jobs that I am not sure I could complete with 100% certainty."

"You have never not taken a job."

"That's because I knew I could complete every single one of those. Let the famous guy do his work."

"If it continues like this then you won't have a job."

"That's because everyone is an idiot who can't keep their identity a secret."

"I'm coming in!"

"If you come in while I am not dressed then I will have no choice but to kill you, I am not an idiot and I will not show you my true face."

"Fine, get dressed or I will keep bothering you until you do."

I grabbed a knife, he wasn't against the door I hope. Throwing it, the blade pierced the door.

"Real mature, you're the one that's going to have to pay for that."

"Can't a girl get some peace around here?"

"I believe that is the first time you have used that sentence."

"Shut up."

Leaving the room, I chose my outfit. A blonde wig that was in the style of a bob, longer in the front, shorter in the back. A white pantsuit with a red blouse underneath it. Green contacts again, and a half face mask. After contouring the half of my face that you could see to make it unrecognizable as my own. I grabbed my weapons. A knife was strapped to my wrist underneath the jacket sleeve, multiple shuriken adorned the inner pocket. Grabbing my cell phone, and keys, I left the room. Abruptly opening the door I turned to the annoyance that was awaiting me.

"You wanted me to come out, now let's go. Be sure to warn them that I am in no mood today and if they piss me off Kira will be the least of their problems. Do not assume that I am doing this for anyone. I am doing this because I would not be left alone."

The man nodded. I always found it odd how normal he looked. Most of the criminals I encountered looked like sleaze bags.

When we got to the meeting place, the main table that held twenty people was only half filled, there was a dry erase board set up at the head with a list of names. Since Kira had started killing criminals, they had begun to set up meetings as to how to deal with Kira, this was my first time attending. Previously I had refused. The first person to invite me had been my father. He told me that there was a place reserved at the table for me. Only the most "Important" criminals received a seat, why they considered me one I have no idea. I suppose my father had reserved a seat for me. However, because he barely knew me, it would be unlikely he would have been able to unless the others agreed.

"Kaiya, welcome."

I looked up, I knew none of these men. I chose a chair at the table and sat down.

"Why was I called here? I believe my intentions as to whether or not I should be here were shown quite clearly a few days ago."

"We realize this. However, we also realize that you are the undergrounds biggest asset. You have no name besides your Alias. You have no identity. Everyone at this table but you is at risk."

"False. Calling me to this table puts me at risk. Where is Akuma Fuzen?"

"…I believe you noticed the whiteboard?"

"That does not answer my question, but yes. It has a list of names. His included."

"Unfortunately, that list is a list of all of the members who have been lost to Kira, All of their names were well known and it was only a matter of time before they ceased to exist, Akuma requested that when this happened we handed you this letter. He has informed us of your connection. Miss Fuzen. Everything that was his is now yours."

Under my mask I was conflicted. What you could see of my face was blank. I did not bother to correct them on the name. Let them assume. A false name that seems true is just another layer of protection. There was a strange ache in my chest, probably heartburn from the pizza.

"He informed us that all of his accounts were transferred over to you, along with his property. Everyone else was told it was sold at auction and that you were the one to buy it."

I still said nothing. What was I supposed to do? I first moved to japan because of him. When I finally contacted him I realized I wanted nothing to do with him. Why am I here now?

"I am sorry for your loss."

I looked at the man across the table in front of me. Every single one of these men had performed heinous crimes.

"What loss?"

The room grew silent with surprise.

"Can we proceed with this meeting so I can return to my business?"

Half of the room broke out in whispers. A man standing not too far from me whispered along with them.

"_What a heartless Bitch"_

I pulled a shuriken from the inside portion of my jacket and let it loose into the man's forehead. The room grew silent again.

"I presume that you all have decided to not heed the warning that Jacob gave?"

"You do realize that you just killed one of the men who are on our side and that you are in a room full of people who were close acquaintances with that man?"

"You do realize that I am fully capable of killing every man in this room and that attacking me would not only put you at a setback but would also be signing your own death sentence? I am not one of the young girls and women that half of you have previously committed crimes against. I have a higher intellect than most people in this room. You claim to know of the relationship between Akuma Fuzen and I? Did you not all fear him to some degree? He is my biological father you know. I would be careful about how you spoke to me in the future."

With that, I left. There was no point in helping them. If I went against Kira it would be on my own terms. Those were the type of men I spent most of my time plotting against. When L sent out that broadcast confirming what I had already deduced about Kira I had secretly rooted for L. Now? I guess L had some competition.

Three days had gone by since I had stormed out of the meeting. I had been hanging around the police headquarters for two hours debating whether or not to go in. Shortly after my outburst, I had realized going after Kira alone was foolish. My only choice would be to join the investigation. The alias I was using at the moment was Kagome Saito, she had just finished college to become an investigator and was the top of her class at the best college there was in America after her transfer from To-oh. The papers had been forged of course, however if anyone looked into it all of the information was also in the colleges databases with the correct information. Even the high school that is listed has the correct information in place. The only reason I had hesitated to go in is because I needed to have a nervous appearance. It was supposed to be my first job, and on such a big case too. It was time to go in. I had already received a badge and identification card. I did not wear a wig. My black hair had been put up in a braided up-do with curled strands lining the edge of my face. My green contacts were in place.

Entering the building, I showed the receptionists my ID and badge and asked them where I was meant to go.

"What investigation are you participating in?"

"I am here for the Kira investigation, would you please direct me to the correct floor and room?"

"Uhm, Fifth floor… Second door on the right…"

Both of them looked skeptical, however, they had no right to question me. I took the stairs. When I got to the correct door I quietly opened it and slipped inside. A man was standing up and giving a report.

_Up to this point we received 3,029 responses about the murders via telephone and email. Most of these have been curious citizens and prank calls, but there are 14 people that claim to have either known Kira or have seen him. All 14 accounts were carefully followed up on and documented. However, nobody could provide any information that wasn't already publicly available. And lastly, this week there were an additional 21 people who called claiming to be Kira. _

I stood against the back wall and observed. No one had noticed me yet. There were approximately thirty people in the room. The person closest to me was a man in a black trench coat. The collar was pulled up to his ears and a hat was pulled down over his face to hide his identity. In front of him was a laptop facing the backs of the investigators.

_We didn't want to rule anything out… so, we followed standard procedure and created files for all 21 of them. _

_Mhm, alright. Onto the victim reports. _

_Yes sir. Upon further investigation. We have confirmed that the information of the heart attack victims was in fact publically available in japan immediately prior to their deaths. Also, concerning L's request that we investigate the time of death for each victim, we found that all of them occurred between 4 p.m. and 2 a.m. on weekday's local time and 68% of them occurred between 8 p.m. and 12 a.m. Weekends and holidays appear to be the exception to this rule, as the times of death vary much more widely than during the week._

A voice then responded from the laptop. I could only assume that this was L.

_That information is extremely relevant. It suggests that given the times of death… our suspect may very well be a student. Based on the fact that Kira is only killing criminals, I think it's safe to assume that he is driven by a very idealistic notion of justice. It's highly possible that he may even inspire to be some sort of god like figure and even that the individual has a very child-like presence of mind. Of course, this is mere speculation at this point, but still I recommend that you re-examine any information based as to whether or not our suspect could be a student. We must consider every possibility. I believe that is the shortest route to finding and arresting Kira. Please, continue with your report. _

_Yes… Right… Does anyone else have something they would like to add?_

_Uhm… yes sir._

_What is it Matsuda? _

_Uhm… Well I'm not saying this to support Kira, or to condone the murders… But… In the last few days, throughout the world, quite especially here in Japan, We've observed a dramatic decrease in the number of violent crimes committed. _

The entire committee groaned. Of course that would happen… However, I could tell that someone needed to say it.

_Well, I suppose it makes sense. We suspected something like that might happen. Anything else? _

…_Well, that about sums it up for our report for today. L? _

_Thank you everyone, I feel we are one step closer to finding Kira. Before I go, I have one additional request to make. This is directed to the teams investigating the victims, T.V., News, and Internet. I would like you to go back and take a closer look at the exact way the victims' identities were published. In particular I want to know if photos of the victims were made available to the public. _

"Excuse me for the interruption L, but you, at the back, what are you doing here?"

"Me?" I replied, faking innocence.

The entire room was watching me, the only person who had not turned around or moved was the guy in the coat.

"There is no one else standing at the back of the room Ma'am. This room is for investigators."

"Oh, I know. I am sorry I did not speak up sooner. My name is Saito, Kagome. I was recently assigned to this case and arrived to the meeting late. Again, my apologies."

I bowed while greeting them.

The voice spoke up again.

"Greetings, Kagome Saito, I am L, would you mind standing in front of the computer please."

"Not at all."

I said with a smile. Walking around the desks, I made my way to the front of the laptop.

There was a clatter heard through the microphone on the laptop.

"Uhm, hello? L? Are you alright? I heard a noise… Did you drop something?"

"My apologies, I am fine."

I didn't think it was possible for an electronic voice to sound strained, but it did.

"Alright… Well… Nice to meet you L, I am looking forward to working on this case with you and the task force."

I smiled at the screen and turned towards the rest of the task force. They all looked dumbfounded. I reached up and scratched the back of my head.

"Heh… I guess I'm the only girl here huh?"

Acting awkward, I forced a blush.

"uhm, well yes. When were you assigned this case?"

The man who spoke sat at the front of the room.

"Yesterday. I came here shortly after graduating a college in America."

"Are you sure that this is the case you should be working on?" he asked.

"Maybe this will help you to understand… My father was recently killed by Kira. He may have been a criminal, and I did not approve of his actions, but he was still my father. I did not know him well, and I only spoke to him twice in my life due to the fact that I am an illegitimate child. He should have been caught by the police and faced his crimes. His life ended too early. Kira should face his crimes as well. I am determined to help catch him!"

All of that was true, except for the fact that I was putting on the facade that I had wanted my father to repent and then maybe we could have learned more about each other. That was a lie.

"Well, Welcome to the team Miss Saito."

The rest of the task force nodded in agreement.

"That is all, meeting adjourned"

**L's POV**

After Watari disabled the connection through the portable computer. I contacted him through my cellular phone. It was urgent that I contact him before she left the building.

"Watari"

"Yes?"

"Keep an eye on Miss Saito if you would. She is not who she claims to be and is using an Alias. Do not let the investigation team know what you are doing. I don't want them to know of this."

"Alright"

I ended the phone call.

What is her motive? Why has she shown up after all of these years? Could she be Kira? She had kept her look as natural as possible to go along with her alias… was wearing contacts. Her overall appearance was clean and professional. She's the one person I haven't been able to track, of course, I never had a name; but for me I don't need one. It's as if she had never exist to begin with.

Lost in thought, I began to chew on the tip of my right pollex.

Entering my search Database, I typed in the name Saito, Kagome.

She was clever enough to make sure her Alias has all of the correct background requirements for the chosen field. Orphan, Attended To-Oh University, transferred to a small college in America for unknown reasons. High scores on the applicant test, everything seems to be in line. The forms are forged but seem to be almost authentic; even the death certificates for her "family" are accurate.

Whatever she had been doing over the years, she would not be an easy target. The wooden figurine pressed firmly against my leg through my pocket came to the forefront of my thoughts. What has she been doing?

**Authors Note: Don't forget to leave a review.**


	8. Letters From The Dead

Chess Piece

**Authors Note: No, this is not a chapter; however, it is in fact the letter that was mentioned in the previous chapter: Chapter 7. I hope you enjoy, -Rileyy**

_Daughter,_

_By the time you receive this, I will be deceased. I know you don't care much for me. I know you have so many questions as to why I did not claim you and why I did not save you from your fate; but I do know that I don't know how to begin to tell you. My time with your mother was short, yet very passionate. She knew of the things I was involved in and she knew of the dangers it would present to you if either of you were to be involved in my life. I sent money to the cathedral you were raised in for all of your life, hoping that some of it would make its way to you. Little did I know that you weren't even there until you yourself became involved in the business I tried to keep you from. The things that lead you to that choice are things I never got to discover. Enclosed along with this letter are financial documents, along with the titles to all of my vehicles and the deeds to my homes. Do what you wish with them. Be careful, the events transpiring are causing the underworld to collapse, I know you are one for self-preservation. If you haven't found out yet, the heads of all of the main criminal organizations wish for you to take a stand against Kira. Don't allow them to pressure you into doing things you do not wish to do, however, if you declined their proposition then Kira may not be the only thing you have to worry about. Be wary. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your Father, Akuma Fuzen_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

***THIS CHAPTER IS THE FINAL EDITED CHAPTER THAT HAS BEEN ADDED ONTO SO FAR***

**L's POV**

After having Watari follow Miss Saito. I had him take her address so that I could track her movements from there. There was already a security system in place so all I would have to do is hack into it and run the feed to my own monitors. At the moment she was my number one suspect. Her, of all people showing up on this case, of all cases… That was no coincidence. The probability that we would have met again in this lifetime is next to zero.

"Watari?"

"Yes, L?"

"Bring me six additional monitors please. One for each room."

"As you wish"

"Watari?"

"Yes?"

"Some cake and tea as well."

"Right away."

"Thank you."

One by one, the monitors were delivered and set into place. As soon as they were connected I added the feed.

**Kaiya's POV**

An hour or so before

After the meeting was over, I lingered in the back. I decided I needed to socialize more with the task force so that they would become adjusted to my presence. My best option would be to speak with the young one, Matsuda. He seemed a bit shy but I may be able to use that to my advantage.

"Excuse me?" I asked a man nearby.

"Yes?"  
"Where can a girl get a decent cup of coffee around here?" I said with a shy smile.

"Uhh… The breakroom. When you leave this room, go right, it's the last door on the left at the end of the hall."

Bowing my head in thanks, I left. Matsuda had left the room so that is the first place he might have gone.

Walking into the room, I noticed he was the only one in here.

"Uhm, Hello…" I said.

"Oh! Uh, Hi!" I'm Matsuda Touta, Nice to meet you ma'am!"

"Haha, no need to be so formal Matsuda, honestly I'm a bit nervous. It seems that we are the youngest on the task force, I am Saito Kagome, Nice to meet you!"

"Yes, all of the older investigators are a bit intimidating at first, but they really are nice people when you get to know them better. This case is just really stressing everyone out. With all of the victims it makes you want to catch Kira more and the longer you take to do so the worse you feel because you know that more people are going to die the longer that Kira is on the loose. Did you want a cup of coffee?"

"Yeah I can see why it is so stressful, and of course! It's slightly chilly out and it is getting late. I decided to walk here earlier so I'm going to need some energy!"

"Oh! It's dangerous out at night! If you call a taxi I will pay for your fare, you shouldn't walk alone at night. Even though Kira has intimidated most of the criminals around, there are still some who are bold enough to attack."

While I fixed my coffee, I began to talk.

"Thank you Matsuda, but you won't have to spend your money on me. I have my own. There will be no problem, I promise! Even so, I always make sure to be in top physical shape so that I can stay on top of a situation in an emergency. In America it is always far more dangerous to walk alone through a city at night. Most people have guns because it is not illegal there and there are lots of more dangerous places than a main street. The training I did in America and the martial arts and kali classes I took should be more than enough for me to be able to protect myself, I was the top of all of my classes so there is no need for you to worry Matsuda. Anyways, I hope to enjoy my time working with you on the Kira case and I hope we are able to solve it soon! I think I will head home now. Pretty much everyone is leaving and I wouldn't want to keep you. Thank you again! Goodbye."

"Uhm, yeah, nice meeting you Miss Saito. Goodbye."

Drinking my coffee, I left.

The streets were dark. The wind was blowing slightly and the cold December air was biting into the skin on my cheeks. I chose to walk because walking in a pair of heels for an extended period of time took a certain amount of endurance. Also, because knowing L, he would send someone to follow me. He probably already deciphered that I was using an Alias and that my files were forged. To get him to trust me, I would have to act more gullible and seem as if I did not notice I was being followed. Watari actually was pretty skilled. I wouldn't have detected him if I was not expecting him. He was hanging a few blocks behind and using an umbrella. Since it was windy, I was kinda jealous. The umbrella would keep the wind away and prevent it from being so cold. I reached the small, two story house I chose as this alias's house. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a living room and a laundry room. One of the bathrooms was downstairs and the other was in the hall between the two bedrooms. The security system was an easy enough company to hack into and came with microphones. I set my purse on the table next to the door and my keys in the small glass bowl placed in its center. After kicking off my shoes, I placed them in the empty slot on the shoe rack on the opposite wall. Removing my jacket, my face began to flush in the realization that L would probably be watching me soon… I had cameras in every room. He would probably see me naked as well. I grew even more embarrassed… he would watch me use the toilet. I had been standing here, unnaturally for a solid five minutes with my face as red as the ripe bowl of apples on my dining room table. I was aware that I needed to move, however I was also acutely aware of the fact that I could smell sweat on me and that I would have to wash. This was going to be harder for me than I thought. I had never purposely allowed my security system to be hacked so that I could be watched so I didn't put much thought into the fact that I was indeed going to be "Watched".

"Stop being silly." I said aloud.

"Everything is going to be perfectly fine. You will continue to do what is needed and you will catch Kira."

I continued, hoping that saying it out loud would convince me more than it would just floating around in my head.

It's not like L hasn't seen the female anatomy before. He should be old enough. Besides, he's a professional…

"I wonder what he looks like…" I murmured.

Is he old? Is he young? I wonder if he is good looking… Maybe not. There isn't a large amount of attractive investigators. Matsuda is the most attractive one at the headquarters, well, unless L is attractive. Ugh, why am I thinking about this? It doesn't matter. Social interaction is redundant and could thwart my work.

Releasing a sigh, I made my way to the kitchen to make something to eat.

I wish I could take off my pants… Well… he was going to see me naked eventually….

Making a noise of frustration. I ignored my shy feeling and stripped down to my bra and panties. Grabbing my clothing, I went to the laundry room and added it to the less than half filled basket of dirty clothes and grabbed a t-shirt to throw on over my exposed skin. This felt so much more comfortable. The soft cotton produced a slight friction on my sides as I pulled the hem a bit lower over my slightly exposed rear-end. Popping out the contacts, I walked to the bathroom and placed them in their proper container.

Back in the kitchen, I pulled out my automatic rice maker and filled it with the appropriate amount of water and white rice. Chewing the skin on my fingers next to my nails, I tried to decide what to cook with it. I guess stir-fry would do… put it on top of the rice maybe? I dropped my hand from my mouth and pursed my lips. Oh well. I reached for the proper ingredients and began to cook. Humming a song I had recently heard on a popular internet radio service.

After dinner, I washed my dishes and decided to take a shower and head to bed.

**L's POV**

After watching her for thirty minutes, I had come to three decisions.

One, she talked to herself sometimes.

Two, at one point I think she was speaking of me.

Three, she was slightly strange.

Not that I could say anything about being "Strange", as this concept also seemed to apply to me. However I had an odd feeling that she was forcing herself to act different than she normally would. The girl I had once knew was not the outgoing strange girl who spoke to herself that I was seeing now. I realize that it had been years since I last saw her, but with the type of person she was, she never would have been able to give her personality a complete 180 degree turn. Not with the things she had experienced in the short time I knew her.

"Watari?"

"Yes, L?"

"Do you remember her?"

"From what time, L?"

"What do you mean by that?" I was genially confused. There was only one time that she was around, wasn't there?

"I recall seeing her in Winchester shortly before we left. It was just as you entered the Limousine."

I placed my finger against my lips, watching the screen. She had just finished cooking and sat her plate down at the table. Instead of sitting along with it. She walked over to a bookcase and grabbed a novel. _Wuthering Heights_. An odd dinner choice. She sat at the table, scooted her chair away slightly and placed one foot on the seat. She then slid her other foot behind her ankle. Holding the book in one hand and the chop sticks in the other, she ate slowly, only pausing to turn the pages. Her face had a grim look. There was no façade to hide behind. Only her mind, processing the words she read and devouring them as she devoured her food.

"Before that then."

"She was the young girl that would come from the cathedral and watch you and the other children. She hasn't changed very much, probably because she never had much fat on her as a child. She was always thin."

"Hmm, yes. She isn't as boney as she was then either. I believe she had anorexia nervosa when she was younger. It stunted her growth. She isn't as tall as you would think she would be."

After that comment, I continued to watch her. She walked away from the sink and headed to the bathroom. Cheeks slightly flushed. Turning away from the camera and facing the shower, she began to lift her shirt. The curve of her back was smooth besides the mismatched scars that didn't exactly mar her skin. She had more scars than she did back then. Where the skin was scarred, it seem more discolored and even than ragged. The newer ones were slightly darker than the old ones that were exactly in the spots I remembered them in. A memory flashed through my mind of a man, perhaps in his mid to late twenties, raising a hand against her as she cringed on the ground.

When she got out, her skin glistened with the droplets of water still resting on her arms as she wrapped a towel around her torso. I could not lie to myself and say that I did not think she was beautiful, because she was. I watched her face as she dried herself off. The familiar grim expression bringing back memories of the past. Memories of a young girl and the risk she had taken to give me one thing. A chess piece.

**Light's POV**

Sayu seemed less interested in the work I was trying to show her how to do and more interested in the sound of our mother cooking dinner downstairs. I know she is my younger sibling, however I wish she would have paid more attention in class in the first place so she wouldn't require the extra time for me to explain it when she got home. Ryuk was reclined on my bed watching us. I wish he was stop staring all the time. His gaze always feels a bit unnerving.

"_I Knew I could count on you Light!"_

"_So, are you ready to try a few on your own now?"_

"_Hmmm… Yeah… I guess so… Oh! Sounds like dad's home! He's home really early today!"_

"_Hey! I want you to at least try the last problem by yourself!" _

"_I will, but maybe after dinner."_

It's not like it was that difficult. If she applied herself more than she would do better.

I got up and started to walk towards Ryuk.

"_Helping your sister with her homework, you sure are full of confidence."_

"_Of course, if the police try to come after me, I'm pretty sure I have something that will give me an advantage."_

Ryuk hasn't been around my father yet, but it is still really advantageous for me that he is the chief of police. Thanks to circumstance, I now had access to all the files on the Kira case so I could keep up with its progress.

Walking over to my parents' bedroom, I saw my dad leaned over and putting away his suitcase as well as getting ready to go downstairs. His skin was slightly withered but otherwise he looked pretty young for his age.

"_Hey, glad you could join us for dinner. Are you hungry dad?"_

"_Yeah… It's been a long day." _

Downstairs, mom had already put out the dinner plates and served the food. We weren't really eating anything spectacular. My mother was a good cook, but she wasn't very inventive. We usually always ate the correct heathy portions of each food group with a glass of tea.

"_So, Light," _My father said, _"tell me, how are your studies going?"_

"_Hmm, everything is okay, I guess." _More like everything is so easy it bores me half to death.

"_No, more than that, he's at the top of his class." _Sayu said. _"My big brother's a genius." _her tone was slightly smug.

"_That's my son! We're all proud of you Light." _

Of course she is… What I want to know is why she has had her eyes closed the whole time she has been at this table. Wouldn't that make it inconvenient when eating? She doesn't seem to have a problem with it so far… maybe she is savoring the flavor of the food? If that is what it is then why were her eyes closed when she just spoke?

"_Everything okay dad? You look tired." _

Dad also had his eyes closed. I guess he had more of a reason to keep them shut than mom did. He has been at work all day. Although he was home earlier than usual he seemed more worn out and slightly stressed.

"_Yeah… I'm not able to say too much about it, but this case I'm working on right now is really tough." _

**Ryuk's POV**

I watched the human's converse over dinner. It wasn't very interesting. They didn't even have any food that would look good. There wasn't really much to pay attention to, but it was more interesting than a card game with Deridovely*****.

It's been about ten minutes and I have not blinked. Every time one of Lights parents open their eyes I will blink. The plates in front of them were almost empty. Conversation was starting up again.

"…_This case I'm working on right now is really tough."_

Case?

"_I see…"_

**Light's POV**

Sitting at my desktop in my room. I quickly began to open the databases and files needed to access my fathers' files for the investigation. Ryuk sat on my bed as usual while I typed.

"_Well well, daddy's a police man." _He said in a slightly mocking tone. _"And that must be the reason why you're so confident?" _

"_That's right. It's easy for me to hack into dads' computer, run the whole network, and copy the files I need without leaving a trace. This will help me keep track of the whole investigation."_

Typing in dad's username, I clicked the "Okay" button. The machine responded with a pop up for my dads' password. He wasn't very good at remembering them so he always made sure to keep it the same. Plus he had it written down on a small piece of paper that he kept in his wallet hidden behind a family photo.

"_Here it is… Well, isn't that interesting?" _I said as I leaned back and took a sip of the cup of coffee I had sitting on my desk. _"The police are already beginning to suspect a student."_

"_Hahahaha… I guess that means you're in trouble"_ Ryuk had an amused look on his face. Stupid Shinigami. I cut my eyes at him and then took another sip of the coffee.

"_If the cause of death is written within forty seconds of writing a person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is unspecified, the person will simply die of a heart attack… after writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written within the next six minutes and forty seconds. That sound about right to you, Ryuk?"_

I had these rules memorized by now. I could recite them without a second thought.

"_And what's your point?"_

"_In other words, if I write 'Heart Attack' as the cause of death, then I should be able to include all of the details, including time of death, afterwards. Shouldn't I? It looks like I will be able to provide you with more 'entertainment' now." _

**A/N: I Just re-read the guidelines and I can't keep this separate so I will have to move this when I fix chapter 8. If you are reading this in chapter 8 at the moment, then that means that all of the problems have been fixed. The paragraphs below explain a few things about the character and the story and my updating.**

**So, we are only into the third episode of Death Note. A lot has happened and I have only gotten this far. Right now I have a slight bit of writers block. I know what it is I want to do, but I have a difficult time portraying Light. Anyways, to clear up any confusion. After L left the stick doll for her when she was younger, she showed up to give him a chess piece, which is what L was referring to. That story will come in the next chapter or the one after that. I'm still not completely finished with episode 3. I think I will edit chapter 8 to include Light's portion that way I can go ahead and start on the next one. If you haven't noticed, I am not just going by chapter. I am going by the actual timeline that I found and is also partially included in **_**Death Note: Another Note**_** so that my OC has a good solid story line. **

**I also wanted to clear up that Kaiya is most definitely an alias and so is every name she has been called thus far. Her real name will be revealed later on and no one but her and the workers that took care of her as a child know who she is. (Well, I know who she is but you know what I mean) All of those workers are either dead or have forgotten. L tried to find out who she was before but even then he would not have received her real name because she had a nickname that she used instead of her real name because of how long it is. **

**You may also notice that her personality completely changes in chapter 8. It does that because it is kind of like acting. They tell you when you are acting not to just pretend to be the character, but to literally make yourself into the character. She changes her actions and even her thought process to suit what she is doing because she is less likely to be found out that way. Recently I was watching Revenge, and the character (The actress does an amazing job) can't seem to completely hide her animosity towards the people she is plotting against. I didn't want that with Kaiya. **

**I probably won't release her real name until she tells L and I haven't worked out where I am going to have her release this information. Most likely because in the Death Note world, telling anyone your name will eventually lead to death. I think the best place for her to release it would be after Misa gains her memories back and looks for an opportunity to see L's name or sometime shortly before L dies (He won't die in my story though, this is just so you get a good idea as to the time range) along with Watari. I will probably try to keep the first season as close to my story as I can and then branch off to a completely different story line to prevent L from dying. **

**Quick question, if someone legally changes their name, would that change their actual name above their head? Or would they keep the name that they were given at birth? If it does effect it, how many times would you even be able to change your name before it stops working? I don't think it was actually mentioned whether or not legally changing your name would affect the name meant to be written in the Death Note. If there isn't anything on it then I will treat the name change as a loop hole. **

**Also, I am no longer going to apologize every time I take a long time to post a chapter. I have said multiple times that if anyone wanted me to write faster that reviews help keep me motivated and also inspired. I won't be able to write any when I have writers block and am unable to provide a chapter due to this lack of motivation. **

**So, now you know that chapter 8 will be added on to and chapter nine will most likely start on episode 4. My OC's name won't be released until it is close to the end of season 1. Before season 1 ends changes will be made to the original Death Note story line to fit better with my idea for this story. **

**I decided that Chapter 9 will begin in the middle of episode 3 because I just don't want to add anymore onto this chapter. It feels complete to me. So 9 will begin with the NPA meeting about Kira's change in killing.**

**Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review. ~Rileyy**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Priests say that god created our souls, and that just puts us under the control of another puppeteer. If god created our will, then he is responsible for every choice we make" –Orson Scott Card

**A/N: This quote fits the chapter. Although I don't necessarily agree with the implications (I do not mean to offend anyone; I am just stating my beliefs on how it is impossible for anyone to know that anything is real, much less an omnipotent god, due to the fact that while Solipsism is not a particularly healthy belief, it is true that there is no way to confirm anything outside of your own existence) I feel that I needed to put in a quote about a puppeteer. Because if anything, Light is the puppeteer controlling the strings of the criminals minds and he does have an enormous god complex.**

Chief Yagami stood abruptly from his chair at the head of the room. The officers in front of him repeating what he had just said to them in disbelief.

_WHAT? There were another 23 heart attack victims yesterday?! _

I sighed. Honestly I was beyond bored. There was no need of them to repeat what he had just said. Yes, more criminals were dying while we were otherwise occupied. Was it really that hard to believe? Killers don't stop killing for your convenience. If they did we could all go home.

_Yes, and the day before there were another 23 victims. One at every hour._

Forty-Six criminals. It has been two days since Kira began to kill a criminal at every hour, only stopping at the twenty fourth hour just to begin again. It is December 12th, the rest of the task force seems to be starting to panic. You can see the stress in their bloodshot eyes. Some of them looked as if sleep had been eluding them. I took note of the most disheveled ones. Coffee stains on their shirts. Tie's loosened and at a seemingly slight and crooked angle. They had an overall haphazard appearance.

My train of thought was interrupted as they began talking again.

_The fact that this had continued for two weekdays straight…_

The other man looked towards his companion

_Means our sketch of the culprit has become more doubtful._

_No, anyone can skip school for two days._

Idiots, the lot of them are idiots. Can't they see that this only confirms their theories? As soon as they filed in the report of the last meeting the pattern changed. We had begun to suspect a student. As soon as the information was put in the change to contradict that theory not only tells you that it is what they think it is, but that they have access to the files. I began to shake my head in frustration. You would think that even though they are supposed to be trained in the skills of deduction that they could come to a better conclusion than to completely dismiss their previous theories.

The computerized voice spoke up from behind me.

_That is not it! It does appear less likely now that the culprit is a student…But that is not the message Kira is trying to send. Why one every hour? And why are all of the victims in prisons, where they can easily be found?_

I found myself nodding with what he was saying. At least I know he isn't an idiot. Assuming he is a he. The masculine sound of the voice changer insinuates that he could possibly be a he, but otherwise there is no way to know.

_Kira is trying to say that he can freely control the time of death. _

The whole task force, except for myself. Was staring at the luminescent L glaring back at them in shock. Turning around, I did not look at the L, but at the webcam itself.

"So I see that my deduction was correct." I stated. The other members looked back and forth between my face and the computer screen.

"What was your deduction, Miss Saito?" L asked. I could hear a faint curiosity in his scrambled voice.

"First, and probably the most important thing that I see here is, the culprit has access to police files. The culprit is most likely a student due to the sudden change as soon as the report from the last meeting was computerized, the culprit is highly intelligent and extremely childish. The culprit has a god complex and is most likely working alone. These traits, other than the first, were deduced at the las meeting but I felt there needed to be a repeat of the information. The culprit was using prisoners as tests of his/her abilities. The culprit, and pardon my language, is a sarcastic asshole."

"I agree with your deduction Miss Saito, aside from the last part maybe; _This is obviously a direct challenge from him_."

Light's POV

I was walking down the sidewalk on my way home from classes. Ryuk floated silently beside me as I began to speak to him.

_L is probably panicking by now. _I said, absentmindedly.

_I still have fifty criminals left, especially for times like this. Now, L should be starting to suspect someone involved with the police. _

Ryuk spoke up in reply.

_But I don't get it. Surely showing that you have connections to the police makes it easier for them to find you. Just like when they began to suspect you were a student._

_Well… My real agenda is… To get close to L. So I can eliminate him._

_And how are you going to do that?_

_You still don't understand human beings. In this world, there are very few people who actually trust each other, and it is no different for the police, Ryuk. What's especially important is that L and the investigators don't trust each other at all. Think about it, could you trust someone whose name and face you don't even know? When L discovers that I'm somehow getting confidential information, he will be obligated to start investigating the police to find the source of the leak. When that happens, it will only be a matter of time before the police start resenting L. On the surface, it will appear as if L and the investigation team are working together to try and catch me, when in reality, L will investigate the police, and they will be investigating L. I'm not the one who is going to find L; I can let the police do that for me, and when they do, that is when I am going to eliminate him. _

Kagome's POV

It was after our small break when I noticed that multiple people were in groups just outside the door. They were speaking in hushed tones and some of them had neatly folded pieces of paper in their hands. The three of them had a look of determination on their face when they walked to the front of the room to present the papers to the chief.

_What's this about?! _He demanded. His voice sounded harsher than usual. The rough sound wasn't very pleasant.

_With all due respect Chief, we're resigning. We demand that you assign us to a different case; otherwise, you can have our badges right here and now._

_But why?! You're good cops!_

_Isn't it clear? It is because we value our lives, Sir. _

_If what L says is true, Kira has some type of ESP ability that allows him to kill anyone for anywhere. _

_Well if I were Kira sir, I would probably want to get rid of the people trying to catch me._

_We all sat here and watched when L decided to pull that media stunt and challenge Kira to kill him. Well, it was all very impressive at the time, but then again, L never had to show his face or reveal his name for that matter. I'm sure you recall L's last request, he asked that we take a closer look at how all of these victims' identities were made public and specifically to determine whether photos of the victims were made available to the public prior to their deaths. Well it turns out he was right! Every single one of those victims' names and photos were broadcasted to the Japanese public and then they died! Unlike someone we know, we are out there investigating this case wearing police I.D.'s with our names and photo's on them! Anybody with a computer can find out who we are! We don't hide our faces, we're out in the open! _

_Sir… The truth is we could be killed by Kira at any moment. _

_For these reasons we refuse to continue working this case._

_Excuse us, Chief. _

With a bow, the men at the front of the room began to walk away. It was no surprise really. A lot of the case workers were bound to get cold feet after finding out they could die at any moment.

_HEY! STOP! ALL OF YOU! Hold it right there!_

The trio left the room, the door shutting with a soft, but firm 'click'.

Kaiya's POV

This eternal façade was exhausting. I'm not sure I could do it much longer. How did people keep an eternal happy go lucky look on their face all the time? Why would I need to put up a façade around L anyway? It's not like he wouldn't find out eventually. I scowled. Pondering what I should do, I began to chew on the excess skin around my thumb nail, moving to the next finger once I had chewed off the skin. Making a decision, I stood abruptly. I was tired of this. I was going to confront him. Turning to the nearest camera, I pointed my finger accusingly.

"L, I am sick of playacting, I know you are watching and I know you hear me. Honestly, keeping an upbeat attitude is exhausting and I see no logical reason to continue as I am now. I am sure you had already deduced I was acting anyways. I am sure we are both curious about one another. If you would, access my system on my laptop and we shall converse."

L's POV

I was immensely amused as the woman pointing through my screen spoke directly to me. Her short slender frame was covered in what seemed to be a baggy t-shirt that was made to hang off of the shoulder. Her hair was thrown up haphazardly atop her head, her bangs held back by a headband. Skintight black fabric clung to her lower extremities. Her face was determined and confident but completely serious and stoic at the same time. As soon as her little speech was over, she walked over to the dining room table where her laptop was perched on a placemat. She flipped it on and then walked over to her kitchen, returning when she had a cup of tea. I wrinkled my nose as I saw she had no additives in it. Absolutely no sugar. I typed a few commands on my keyboard and soon enough, my logo appeared on her screen.

Kaiya's POV

"First of all" I began, only stopping to sip my Earl Grey, "It is a pleasure to finally speak to you and not have to act like an airhead."

"Likewise, however, now that you have dropped your façade, what should I call you?" He asked.

Pursing my lips, I thought. Saito Kagome does seem to be a mouth full.

"Call me Ayano"

"Another Alias, I presume?" he said, switching to English.

"Why of course" I replied, also in English. I rarely spoke the language due to the fact that my accent, even though barely detectable, was still faintly there.

"I feel that I must say this even though we do not know each other well, but your tea habits disturb me"

My eyes narrowed, "what do you mean 'my tea habits disturb you'?"

"There are no additives. Just plain black."

"The Earl does not need additives, L" I replied. For some reason it was easy speaking with him. Although it was odd, his way of speaking had altered from its usual dialect.

I switched positions to how I would normally be seated. One foot in the chair, another tucked just behind it to keep it in place, leaned forward some and with my arm tucked behind my leg and clutched to my chest.

"What is it that you wanted to speak about?" he inquired.

"I realize that your voice modification is a deeper tone, implying that you are male, but I would like to confirm this."

"Yes, I am male. Why did you join the task force?"

"To catch Kira, have you began to investigate the police?"

"No"

"Hmm short and simple. You are trying to keep it short so that you don't confirm that you will in fact be investigating them"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you would be required to do so, there is a leak, which means you must plug it. When do you start?"

"Hmmmm, are you Kira?"

"Me? That's preposterous, while I may have the intellect, and actually joining the task force would be advantageous, it would have been even more advantageous if he or she had simply ignored the media entirely."

"Excuse me" I heard some muffled talking, I think it was "Watari, would you mind getting me some cake?"

"Did you just ask Watari for cake?"

"Hmm yes, I did. Why?"

"What kind of cake?" I was curious, I'll admit.

"Strawberry shortcake"

"Your tastes for cake is quite impeccable, if you would excuse me, I think I may grab a bowl of strawberries to munch on while we converse"

I knew he was watching as I grabbed a plate and two bowls from my cabinets. I placed the bowls on the plate. Filling one bowl about half way with sugar, and the other overflowing with strawberries.

"You do not eat your strawberries plain?" He asked.

"Hmm, no, I prefer to add sugar to them. Chocolate is good as well, however I do not currently have any due to the fact that I rarely eat it. I suppose I will buy some on my next shopping trip. Only for the strawberries though."

"I need to inform you of something" he said after a few minutes of silence. Both of us silently and thoughtfully chewing on our newfound snacks.

"Go ahead"

"But first, I must ask you a few questions."

Something felt off. I felt an odd sense of dread. "Okay" I said, the caution and alert in my tone was obvious.

"You are from England, Yes?"

"…Yes"

"Your early days were spent living in a church, in Winchester"

I immediately grew tense. He knew. He knew everything. How he knew, I have no idea.

"…yes…"

"You would spend your time outside the gate of a nearby orphanage, barely speaking to any of the children, just watching, you gave one of those children, a chess piece"

My breath hitched. I felt the burn of tears behind my eyes. Something I had not felt for a very long time.

"…You're him aren't you?"

His silence only confirmed my suspicions. None of the other children payed that much attention to me. He wasn't the type to talk to others. He would not have told them of what happened. My shoulders were so taught that a dull ache began to spread through them. I glared at the camera facing me.

"Show me your face" I demanded.

"No"

"I have already seen it before, show it to me!" I could hear the tremor in my own voice.

I heard some more muffled speaking in the back ground, I was to overwhelmed to pay it any attention. It went on for about a minute or so before I heard some typing and then the screen changed.

He was sitting on the floor of what appeared to be a darkened hotel room. His attire was a long sleeved white shirt and baggy jeans. His feet were bare. His skin was a shade or two lighter than my own, his dark shaggy hair stuck out in multiple places, but I barely paid any attention to that. Familiar dark eyes stared back at me as I sat there speechless. My first reactions were shock, apprehension, anger; then it proceeded to fear, confliction, and then finally acceptance.

"So… This is what you have been doing since I left?" I asked.

"Yes"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Not waiting to show me who you are until you showed some of the others"

"I am not going to show all of them"

"I know, you're going to thin the ranks, right? Find the ones who are trustworthy?"

"Yes"

"I see" I was still staring at his features. His eyes had gotten darker over the years, giving him a perpetually tired look, his jaw was more predominate and sharper… He was quite handsome actually. I flushed slightly, hoping he didn't notice. Why was I acting this way around him? I was having a hard time speaking. I suppose it is the shock and also the fact that neither of us were much in the way of conversation.

"What have you been doing all of these years, Ayano?"

"…Ella"

"What?"

"…Call me Ella… it is not my full name of course, but I know your main alias and have seen your face… You should know what I call myself"

"I see, Ella. Why does it sound familiar even though you have never provided your name and I have not heard it until now?"

I flushed, this time I was sure it was noticeable. "…The doll… the one you gave me… I… I named it Stella." My face was almost completely red from embarrassment by this point.

He made an odd noise, looking up, he seemed to be shocked at himself. He continued to make the odd grunts until he actually let himself chuckle.

"It's not funny!" My face was now fully red. The gall of that man!

"You are correct, I apologize" He still had an amused look in his eyes.

"…Bastard…" I muttered.

December 18th

Light's POV

_Hey Light, you got a sec'? _

_I already told you Ryuk! You can't talk to me in public. How many times do I have to tell you?_

_In that case, I'll talk, you just listen. If you don't wanna hear me, then plug your ears or somethin'. First of all, I don't have anything against you, Light. I actually think the notebook couldn't have been picked up by a better person. I'm here because I have to stick around 'til the death note is finished, or I see you die; whichevercomesfirst. But make no mistake Light, I'm not on your side OR L's side. _

_Yeah Ryuk, I knew that much already. _I mumbled. What was this stupid Shinigami getting at?

_You'll never hear me say anything about whether anything that you're doing is right or wrong. I'm not here to support you or give you my opinion, I'm just a spectator; but as your roommate, I might have a few things to say now and then. _

I was beginning to lose my patients. _What's this about Ryuk? Why are you telling me all this stuff now anyway? It's really not like you. _

_It's just that I'm no ally of yours or Kira's if you prefer. The only reason I'm telling you this is because personally it's really starting to creep me out. _

_Ugh, get to the point already!_

Ryuk chuckled nervously. _You're being followed by another human, he's watching you right now! _

I immediately stopped in my tracks. What? I was being followed? How long has this been going on? Did he hear me muttering to Ryuk? No, calm down. Act normal. Keep walking. I forced myself to take a few steps forward.

_It's really starting to get on my nerves. I realize there is no way he can see me, but because I am always following behind you wherever you go, I feel like I'm constantly being watched. _

I tuned Ryuk out. _That's a problem. I'll have to get rid of him as soon as possible._

**A/N: I hadn't planned on introducing them to each other so soon but it seemed that it was the best course of action, seeing as I wouldn't want her having a complete mental shock and be put on the spot in front of the task force members. I wouldn't like being put on the spot either. Plus there is a six day gap in the events that I have ended with and when the next events conspire so I decided I will fill those days up with more Ella. Also, I decided to go ahead and put in her nickname. It isn't her real name but it is close. Ryuk is also meant to speak to light about the Shinigami eyes, however I feel that imputing that conversation is tedious due to the fact that he does not accept the deal. **


	11. Chapter 10

Chess Piece

Chapter 10

.A/N: The reason this chapter and my updating has taken so long is because my laptop is broken. I am currently using word on my tablet. Any major mistakes that happen are due to this. My hands are not large enough to type comfortably using a tablet.

Also, halfway through writing this, just when it hits Ella's POV for the second time, I found out a friend of mine committed suicide. So if my writing is even worse, well… that is one reason why. The second is because my future fiancé has gone off for another month to the desert and I am already having horrible nightmares.

Ella's POV

After we hung up our call, I returned to my normal nightly routine. As I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, my gaze shift over to one of the nearby cameras. Suddenly self conscious at the realization I had been seen in various states of undress by a very intelligent very attractive member of the opposite sex who also knew who I was caused my face to flush. The dark circles under his eyes had also indicated that he did not sleep much.

Sitting up, I returned to my laptop. Flipping the screen open and waking it up. His face appeared immediately. He had been watching, just as I suspected.

"L?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

The slight widening of his eyes told me that what I had asked was not something he was expecting.

"You didn't think I was going to ask you that?"

"Hmmm, honestly, no. I had thought you must have lots of questions about what happened after you left. Or that you might want to speak of the case. I was not expecting you to ask about my current actions."

As he spoke, I studied his features once more. Although he was extremely pale, his skin was void of blemishes, it almost looked iridescent in the light of the screen.

"Ella?"

His eyes were seemingly black but they were actually a deep brown. Making his eyes appear slightly larger than average.

"Ahem, Ella."

"Hmm?" I jersey slightly, I was not used to hearing my nickname, seeing as anyone who knew it prior to L was now deceased.

"You have been staring at my facial features for approximately five minutes."

I scoffed. "And you have been staring at various parts of me the whole time I've been in this house."

"I was required to watch your home due to your suspicious behavior"

"Before you invite the minimized version of the task force to your humble abode, shall we meet without the boundaries of a screen?"

Let's see if that amused glint in his eyes will last a meeting with me. I felt a smirk tug on my lips as I decided my next course of action.

"I do not think that would be wise."

"And why is that, L? I think it would be advantageous for us to meet prior. We know that Kira has access to police information. We also know that Kira as well as the task force is unaware of the connection between you and I. You may not be able to get close to Kira, the task force may not be able to get close to Kira. But I am the only person in a position where Kira could not know my name. If you remember correctly. My existence is undocumented. I am in no database. And those who know my name are dead."

I didn't realize what I told him when I informed him that those who know me are dead. I immediately saw the sharp calculated look in his eyes as he thought over everything I said.

"So it was you." He said. "I had thought that was your handiwork but I wasn't positive. We were still quite young, after all."

I tensed. I knew what he was referring to. My hands clenched into fists, but I let the familiar blank mask I had kept on most of my life take over.

"There is no use in lying," I stated. "but I neither confirm nor deny your allegations."

Expecting him to be angry, I ignored my emotions. I couldn't focus on the past.

"I did what I had to do to survive. You only witnessed a portion of what happened. You may be the world's greatest detective, but even you cannot link that to me."

"…I wasn't going to."

Surprised, I focused on his face again. It was also carefully blank, but I could see what he thought in his eyes. That gaze, it was like he could see what I really felt. What I refused to feel. I shut those emotions away a long time ago. That look. I couldn't take it. I moved away. Standing up, I averted my gaze. Those eyes. They bring it back. They bring back everything I felt in those days. The scars across my body began to throb at the memories.

"Ella?"

I refused to look.

"Ella… I will agree to meet with you. The room I plan to have a meeting with the task force is already currently under my control. I will meet you there. The details will be sent to your laptop and after a few minutes the information provided will be destroyed by a self destructive virus."

"Very well, send me the information now and I will make the necessary preparations to avoid detection. I will be there at six A.M." I said, still not looking at the screen.

My computer made a small sound to inform me I had received a message. Opening it, I skimmed over the information. I could feel L's gaze on my face as I memorized the instructions.

"I will leave in two hours, eat, and be there at exactly six A.M. as I previously stated. See you, L"

I closed the laptop with only a small glance at his face.

I don't want those eyes to see the dead part of my soul.

L's POV

"Watari, we should get going if we are to have everything set up"

"As you wish, but are you certain this is the right course of action, L?"

"She won't harm us" I said. Watching her figure, still frozen in place. A conflicted look on her features. She bit her lip and grimaced. Placing her hand on the area where the scar she had gotten so long ago was located. She then sighed and walked towards the restroom.

"L?"

"Yes Watari?"

"We must leave now if I am to have the equipment set up properly. I will begin the arrangements for everything else to be completed before the task force meeting as well"

"Very well"

Ella's POV

The red arch of the hotels front entrance came into view as I walked towards it. I needed the time to clear my head. Flashes of the past had been haunting me for the past few hours. The blood. The gore. Child murderers. Friends picked off one by one as they tried to do as they were told. Anguish.

"Good morning Ma'am", I looked up just as I was greeted by a tired looking door greeter. Noticing my expression, a frightened look came across his features. I wasn't sure what expression I was wearing, but I quickly adjusted my face into a kind blank demeanor.

"Good morning to you too sir."

I walked past him and made my way to the door of the room we were designated to meet. Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I slowly rose my hand and gently knocked on the door. My chest was tight in anticipation as I heard light footsteps heading towards me. The door chain rattled as it was removed and slowly, but surely the door swung open.

A/N: yeah, a cliff hanger. Sorry! No not really. You may find that my writing is different based on my mood. If I'm in a good mood and feeling like writing, I get wordsy. But lately all of my writing has gone into angst filled poetry. Thank you for reading, don't forget to review. -Rileyy


	12. Important

**Important authors note**

Hello, my readers. I know you're expecting chapter updates. Also, you've probably noticed that I have been struggling a bit for quite some time. Honestly, I have just been bumbling about and haven't really taken plot point and dialogue and character development and such very seriously. Which is something that any good story kind of needs. So, I have decided to completely revise and rewrite everything I have posted. I have spent the last hour or so going over what I think my stories need, and what they are lacking in over-all. Which, to be honest, is in pretty much every area. I haven't been involved in any type of creative writing class since high-school. College focuses more on research papers and such unless you specifically take classes in creative writing. So, for the next few days, hopefully it won't be too long, I will have everything fixed to how I like it. It may take a week or so. Meanwhile, if anyone is interested, I am also looking to Beta some people so I can gain some more experience in editing. If you are interested, you can email me from my gmail account (haiden. ) or pm me on here. I will be starting with Endless Knot (because that is what I have been working on recently) and then move on to Chess Piece and Color Coordination. The first two should take the longest, since they have more chapters, already placed main characters and side characters and such and I have a bit of the plots already decided. Thank you for reading and thank you for your patience.


End file.
